Yolsil: Fireheart
by Romancehowler
Summary: An argonian discovers a strange talent for fire, and she soon finds that she must use it to follow her destiny. Apart from the intro, the story takes place just after the defeat of Alduin (The Dragonborn is dead).
1. Chapter 1

_**Yolsil: Fireheart**_

"This is a story of a hero, a hero who rose from the ashes, reborn. I am old, but I still remember the times of war. Gather round, hatchlings, and I will tell all. The war ravaged Skyrim, a war between two great armies, one formed of the natives of Skyrim, the Stormcloaks, and the other, the ones who wanted to conquer this land, the imperial legion. Despite their differences, they banded together to defeat the greatest threat Skyrim has ever faced… Beyn"

A young argonian hatchling is running around, pretending to be a dragon. "Rarr! I'm gonna eat you up, Dassa!" she says "You'll have to catch me first!" replied a male hatchling. Feezira loved to play knights and dragons, and she particularly liked chasing her brother around, pretending to be a fearsome dragon. "Be careful, young ones!" said their father, cooking some salmon.

Hooves pounded the cobblestone path towards the farm, their riders seeking a great power. Their leader, a hooded redguard, stops. "Find him, and destroy everything else!" he yells, sending the others. Feezira stops, she hears something. The sound of yelling, hooves, and magic. Before she can put these together, a group of mages charges into the farm, destroying everything in their path. Her father is killed within seconds, and she looks up to see their leader in front of her. "Die, whelp!" He yells before shooting a stream of frost. Her instincts tell her to throw her hands towards the mage, and as she does, they release a huge blast of fire. The fire creates a scorch mark on his eye, causing him to clutch it in pain. The mage curses, and then hits her with a paralysis spell. As she falls to the ground, she sees her brother being snatched by a mage, and taken onto one of the horses. She sees them ride away, before falling unconscious.

Author note:

How was that for a beginning? I know I have not written in ages, but I have been very busy. This is a new story, and all others will be put on hold. The leader of the mages is an actual character in game, but he is portrayed a bit differently in my story. I know the intro is a bit short, but I don't want to reveal too much just yet. Please leave feedback, and tell me what I did well and what I can improve. I do not own anything from The Elder Scrolls series, I only own my OCs. The next chapter takes place in the future, just after the defeat of Alduin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Feezira walked out of the cave, exhausted, but with a great prize. She had just defeated a werewolf, and in return the Daedric Prince Hircine had given her his legendary armour: Saviour's hide. She had used up most of her magika, but her fire had made short work of Sinding. She had come to Skyrim only a week before, hearing that the land was rejoicing after the defeat of Alduin. She quickly drank from a few phials of blue liquid to replenish her magika, and began to head to the inn for a good night's sleep.

She woke feeling rested, and set out for Morthal. She had heard they were having trouble with vampires, and she knew they had a weakness to flame. She had discovered her strange talent many years before, after her home had been raided by rouge mages. After the incident, she began to practice, and soon had a formidable weapon. Her other goal was to find a trainer, so she may learn to get stronger. Her magic was a bit unstable, so she didn't use it around innocents much.

She arrived in Morthal, and she spied a burnt down house. She investigated, and saw the ghost of a young girl. After talking with her, she soon found a coffin, but was immediately attacked by a woman. "We will turn this town into a blood source!" she shrieked. Feezira took her down after a few seconds, which confirmed she was a vampire. "Laelette is dead… by the gods! She's a vampire!" said a man who had run to investigate. Feezira soon learnt that the man was the vampire's husband, and she told him her suspicions. "Wait… there is a cave nearby, said to be the lair of a powerful vampire… he must be behind it all!" he said, and they both rushed to the cave.

Feezira and the man wiped out the thralls in their path, until they came to the main room. Feezira shot a fireball at the vampire sitting at the front of a table, fatally wounding him. "Why have you done this?" she sneered as she tugged the vampire's collar. "I…it was the wizard! He did it! He promised us blood, if we would agree to his deal! He is the one called…agh" The vampire died before he could speak the last word. Feezira rushed out of the cave to seek answers.

"Hello there, I have heard you are a talented mage" said a redguard man when she had reached town. "I can train you to perfect your skills, if you'd like. I am Falion." Feezira noticed he had a bandage wrapped around one side of his face, though he looked friendly enough. "Sorry, my skills are a bit…unstable" Feezira had her suspicions that this may be "The Wizard" the vampire had spoken of. "Do you know anything of vampires around here?" she asked. "Nope, sorry. Oh dear, I have to go, I left the stove on. Talk later!" he said, running off. His face had sparked a memory. Where had she seen him before?

Author notes:

This chapter hints about what may happen in future chapters. Those townsfolk never really trusted Falion…

Don't forget to leave reviews to give me feedback! I do not own any of the character in Skyrim, except for my OC's.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:**

This chapter is a longer one, which reveals a bit more about Falion, but you have to figure out what he may be up to. Anyone may now add their own OC from Skyrim to the story, and I would really like another beast-race hero (either argonian or Khajiit) that would serve as Feezira's friend during the story. Just PM me with these details:

Homeland:

Race:

Gender:

Factions:

General appearance:

Apparel (Armour/clothes):

Weapons of choice:

Three main skills (like archery, alchemy, heavy armour, ect):

Weakness:

Personality:

Good/Evil/Neutral:

Werewolf/Vampire (optional):

**Chapter 3**

Feezira shook her head, saying to herself that she could not know him. She walked into the inn, and had a few tankards of mead. She tried to take a nap, but she was kept awake all the way up to nightfall by her mind, which was being prodded over and over again about that wizard. Sure, he was new in town, and many of the townsfolk didn't trust him, but rumours are no reason to judge someone! She decided she would go and talk to him immediately, because she was going insane with all these questions filling up her head.

Falion stood in the swampy clearing, speaking to a hooded figure with shining eyes. "Go now, catch her when she is outside, and make sure nobody sees you! Lord Beyn commands it!" he said, sending the figure away, towards the town. The figure, a dunmer named Haldor, used his invisibility and snuck into the town. He spied Feezira emerging from the inn, and got ready to cast his spell. He shot her with a glowing green ball of magika, and the instant it hit her, she stood as still as a stone. Haldor smirked, "This prey is helpless!" he thought excitedly, looming in closer. Making sure nobody was watching, Haldor opened his mouth, and bit into Feezira's neck, draining her blood, but not killing her. Haldor removed his fangs, and wiped the blood from his mouth, refreshed. Feezira collapsed, unconscious. "Time to hide her…" he said as he pulled her body behind the inn.

Feezira awoke in front of the inns backdoor, with a headache and a sore neck. "I must have been drinking a little too much…" she said, tossing an empty bottle in her hand away. Feezira walked towards Falion's house, but when she looked up at the sky, she felt dizzy, and decided she had better get something to drink. She opted for water this time, and though she felt better when she went back outside, she still had a small thirst that couldn't be quenched. She knocked on the door to Falion's house, and was greeted by him. She immediately began by asking him how he had gotten that wound on his face. "I had a run in with some rouge fire mages a few years back, and they torched me right in the face, though I managed to survive." He said, touching his bandages and wincing

"What type of magic do you use?" she asked, knowing he must be a master at some form of magic. "Conjuration mostly, it makes some people in this town think I have performed necromancy, but I assure you these rumours are false" he replied. "What is that amulet you are wearing?" Feezira asked, gesturing to an amulet with a green skull on it Falion had on his neck. "This? Oh, it's just a gag necklace my relatives bought me, I hold onto it for good luck" he said, laughing slightly. Suddenly, a hooded dunmer walked into the room, glancing at Feezira."Ah, hello my friend! Feezira, this is my associate, Haldor. He studies the art of conjuration with me, and his methods of practice are most impressive!" said Falion, gesturing to Haldor. Haldor's eyes seemed to burn into Feezira, and they gave her an uncomfortable feeling of dread. "I am afraid you must go now, Feezira, Haldor and I have something we must work on, goodbye!" said Falion, gesturing Feezira out, and shutting the door. She thought it was a bit odd that he seemed to have a perfectly normal explanation for every question she asked. It was now dark, and Feezira's dizziness had gone, though her thirst was worse than before.

**Author notes:**

I think you can all guess what is happening to Feezira, but what are Falion and his strange associate seeking? Don't forget to leave feedback! I only own my OC's.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Feezira felt strangely refreshed in the cool night air, and found that she could see better in the dark too. Her teeth started hurting, and as she clutched them, she could feel them shifting, becoming sharper, longer. She pondered what was happening "Maybe I got some sort of sickness from drinking too much mead?" She went over the diseases she knew of in her head, but none of the symptoms were the same. Then she came to a particularly horrible one, went over it, and then it hit her. She had contracted Sanguinare Vampiris. She started freaking out, rapidly clawing at her face, and desperately searching for some sort of reflective surface. She found a mirror leaning against a wall, and the instant she looked at it, she screamed. Her eyes were now a very disturbing bright red, instead of the usual amber, her red scales had become darker, and blacker. Her teeth were what disturbed her the most, as they had turned into long, sharp fangs, and she cried out "I look like some kind of dragon!" All this was just too much for her, and she promptly fainted.

When she awoke, the shade she had slept under was nearly gone, and she could feel the sun burning her skin. She got up, and put on a black hood to hide her face. A nord walked up to her, and said "You and me, a brawl. I want to see if a fire mage is any good at real fighting. We bet 100 gold, deal or no deal?" he asked, waiting for her answer. "Deal" she said. She wasn't going to let this guy embarrass her. Feezira got out her claws, and prepared to fight. "Fight!" said a breton. Feezira and the nord circled each other, and then the nord swung a fist at her. She dodged it with incredible speed, and was instantly clawing at his face. She pinned him to the ground, slashing at him. A gust of wind hit her, and her hood blew off. The nord's face went white, and he cried for her to please have mercy, and that she had won. She got up triumphantly, but when she did, the crowd all saw her face, and started backing away slowly. The nord ran away as fast as he could, forgetting about his coin purse. Feezira picked up the coin purses, and asked the crowd "What are you all looking at?" which made them all jump. Looking at all that fresh meat made her feel very thirsty, but she resisted and kept walking.

"This curse, how could it have happened? I couldn't have contracted it from those vampires in the cave, otherwise I would have transformed earlier" she thought. An image of Haldor came into her mind, she remembered his eyes, the way they burnt into her very soul. He was a vampire! She remembered the previous night, she remembered walking out of the inn, then blacking out. She had awoken at the inns backdoor, but she hadn't felt drunk when she left the inn. He must have used some sort of hypnotic magic on her, and then bitten her on the neck! But why? Why her? She needed to get this cured, and fast. She asked around town, and found out that Falion was said to have found a cure. She groaned at the thought of having to speak to him again, especially since his associate was the one that had turned her.

She knocked on the door of Falion's house, nervous at what awaited her within. Falion bid her welcome, and ushered her inside. Haldor was also there, and he smiled evilly when he saw her face. Feezira couldn't wait, and had to open her mouth "Haldor is a vampire! He turned me into one with his hypnotic powers and left me at the backdoor of the inn!" Falion assured her that Haldor was no vampire, and that she must have gotten the disease off one of the vampires in the cave. "I heard you have a cure, and I need one desperately" she pleaded. "All right, meet me in the clearing just outside town tonight, and I will cure you" he said, crossing his fingers behind his back.

Feezira's thirst was overpowering now, and it began to make her feel jumpy. She needed that cure now, before she went feral. She ran to the clearing, but to her surprise there was nobody there. "Hello, Feezira, glad you could make it" said a voice behind her. She felt a strong blow on her head, and everything began to spin. She had been knocked out.

**Author notes:**

The next chapter will reveal exactly what Falion is up to, and a slight peek at Beyn. I do not own anything except my OCs. Don't forget to leave me some feedback!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Feezira woke to find her hands bound and her mouth gagged. Her insane thirst was gone, so she assumed they had given her blood while she was out. She used the nightvision that came with her vampirism, and could faintly see some kind of throne. "My lord, she is awake" said a voice nearby. "Good, light the room so that our friend can see" replied a silky voice coming from the throne. The room suddenly lit up to reveal three figures. Two she recognised, Falion and Haldor, though she didn't know who the third was. The third figure was seated on a throne in front of her, though she couldn't see much of his face because of the hooded robes he wore. "We meet at last, Fireheart" said the person on the throne. Falion removed the gag over Feezira's face so that she could talk. "Who are you and what do you want with me?" she asked

"I am Beyn, lord of the order of The Mythic Dawn" he said simply

"What is the Mythic Dawn?" asked Feezira, puzzled

"We are the devout followers of Lord Mehrunes Dagon, and we follow his orders without question" he said

"You mean... you guys are Daedra worshippers? What are you gonna do, sacrifice me to get praise!"

she spat.

"Oh no, we would never dream of such a thing, you are _far _too valuable to us" said Beyn, smiling evilly

"What do you mean?" asked Feezira

"We know what you are" he said

"A vampire? I'm not special!" she said

"Oh no, not that, you are of legendary blood" he said, smirking

"What?!" she was shocked.

"You are a Firedrake" he replied, eyeing her up.

"A what?" she asked

"You have the heart, blood, flesh, scales, bones, and abilities of a dragon, just like me" and as he said it he removed his hood. He was an argonian, and Feezira noticed that he looked just like her, but he had a few scars on his face, and his scales were slightly darker. She felt like she knew him, but she wasn't so sure.

"I need to make a deal with you, about your…condition" he said, smirking

"I'll do anything to cure this curse!" she pleaded

"I have a task for you, and if you complete it you shall be cured" said Beyn

"What is it?" asked Feezira

"I need you to retrieve the pieces of our Lord's legendary weapon, Mehrune's Razor"

"Fine! I'll do it!" she said with determination

"Ah ah, there is a catch. You have four days to find the pieces and give them to me, before your thirst drives you insane" and as he said this, he cast a spell on her that prevented her from feeding

"I can cope" she said

"Good, now, Falion shall give you a map with the locations, and once you get to each location, look for a symbol that looks like a flame on the wall, and place your hand on it, and it should open the passage to one of the pieces" he said, pointing Falion to a map.

"Let's see here…the first location is…The Ratway vaults?!" Feezira knew where that was. It was deep inside The Ratway, home of the Thieves Guild. She now knew she would have to rough it if she wanted to cure her vampirism, so she gritted her teeth and headed towards Riften.

**Author note:**

So now, Feezira has started the quest Pieces of The Past, but what are Beyn's true intentions? And have we seen him somewhere before? Don't forget to leave feedback! I own nothing except my OCs


End file.
